1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of support structures utilized in construction. In particular, the invention relates to an attachment member for securing a structural building component such as a joist to a support pedestal that supports the building component, such as in an elevated building assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Elevated building assemblies such as elevated floors, decks, terraces and walkways are desirable in many environments. One common system for creating an elevated building assembly includes a plurality of spaced-apart support pedestals upon which other building components are assembled and are supported above a fixed surface such as above a building roof or other exterior or interior surface. For example, in outdoor applications, a deck may be elevated above a fixed surface by the support pedestals to promote drainage, to provide a level structural surface for walking, and/or to prevent deterioration of or damage to the deck components. The support pedestals can have a fixed height, or can have an adjustable height such as to accommodate variations in the contour of the fixed surface upon which the support pedestals are placed, or to create desirable aesthetic and/or functional architectural features.
One example of a support pedestal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,264 by Buzon, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The support pedestal disclosed by Buzon can be used in outdoor or indoor environments and is capable of supporting heavy loads applied by many types of building surfaces. The pedestal includes a threaded base member and a threaded support member that is rotatably engaged with the base member to enable the height of the support pedestal to be adjusted by rotating the support member or the base member relative to the other. The support pedestal can also include a coupling member or extension member that can couple the base member to the support member for further increasing the height of the support pedestal, if necessary.
Elevated building assemblies can include surface tiles (e.g., pavers, wood tiles, etc.) that are supported directly by the pedestals. However, in many applications the building assembly includes joists or similar support components (e.g., battens) that support other building components (e.g., planks) and add rigidity and strength to the building assembly. Standard support components must be adequately attached to the support pedestals to ensure stability of the building assembly. Specifically, in some assemblies, the weight of the surface tiles is sufficient to keep the tiles safely supported by the pedestals.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0186498 by Buzon discloses an elevated floor including boards that are assembled on a framework made up of an arrangement of joists, where the joists are supported above a fixed surface by a number of support pedestals. Each joist can be fixed to the support pedestal through an intermediate component that is fixed to a support pedestal. Each joist can be fixed to the intermediate component and therefore to the support pedestal by inserting pins through perforations in the intermediate component and into a groove that is milled into the joist.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0058679 by Greaves discloses a support for engaging a joist that includes a rotatable plate including two opposed upstanding walls defining a gap therebetween for receiving the joist. Rotation of the rotatable plate causes the walls to abut edges of the joist, where the upright walls include apertures for fastening the joist to the rotatable plate.